Identity (ID) card automatic identification refers to a technology for recognizing characters (text) on an ID card by image processing.
In conventional technologies, to automatically recognize an ID card, the ID card is scanned by an ID card scanning device in a fixed relative position to obtain a scanned image of the ID card. Character recognition is performed on several areas in the scanned image to obtain information about at least one of name, gender, nationality, date of birth, address, or ID number. However, if the image is not obtained by the ID card scanning device but, for example, directly by photographing, it is difficult to identify the image of the ID card.